Mother's Day at Jacob's House
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: Jacob and his father have a big surprise for Lucille, but when things get complicated with burnt pancakes they need to distract her. The others from Resurrection have their share of trouble, too. Including flashbacks and big life changing secrets. Let's see how they do their Mother's Day.


**Author's Note:** Not to interpret your Mother's Day, but I just wanted to post this story about Maggie, Marty, Jacob, Jenny, Lucille, Henry and all the rest of the Resurrection characters day. Please note this took place after the season 2 finale. Enjoy and please do review.

When Marty woke up that morning he knew it was a special day. Maggie was cooking away in the kitchen and he could smell pancakes. Then he wondered since when did Maggie cook? Was it Christmas? "Robert!" He heard next to him it was Jenny. He smiled, "Hey. Is today a special day?" She nodded, but looked sad. He was about to ask what was wrong when Maggie came in. "Oh, Marty you're up. I made pancakes!" she announced happily. She seemed to be trying to cheer her own self up. "Maggie, you don't have to cook. It's Mother's day, we could go to Jacob's house to celebrate with him." Maggie shook her head, "I don't think they want us to ruin their happy day, since it is their first since Jacob returned."

Jenny nodded, "Okay. Can we go to the grave yard today then?" Marty was very surprised to hear that it was Mother's day. He had never really had a real Mother's day. Now he knew why everyone was so sad, because they all had lost their mothers. Maggie left to the kitchen to continue cooking, while Marty handled Jenny's question. "Yes, we will, but not until after breakfast." In the kitchen, Maggie was having a flashback to when she was younger.

"Today, we are all going to make cards for our mothers for mother's day." the teacher said to the class. Maggie raised her hand, "What if we don't have a mother?" The teacher paused for a moment. "Then you can make one for your grandmother." she replied. "Why don't you have a mother?" the kid next to her asked. She shrugged, "I don't know, never thought about it." He turned back to his work and she stared at the coloring supplies in front of her.

Why didn't she have a mother? Why did everyone else have two parents? And she only had her dad? She got up from our desk and went to her teacher, "Why don't I have a mother, Miss Daisy?" Miss Daisy looked up from her work and replied nervously, "I don't know, Maggie. You would have to ask your father." Maggie smiled, "Okay."

When her dad picked her up and she was in the backseat, Maggie asked, "Daddy, why don't I have a mother?" Her dad almost crashed into the car in front of them. "Um... honey, why don't we discuss this later?" Maggie was upset, why wasn't anyone going to tell her where her mother was? "But Daddy, where did she go? A kid told me class that you need a mommy and daddy to make a baby."

Her father pulled over, "Okay, Maggie I will tell you." And her father did tell her about her mother drowning and how her cousin tried to save her. He told her how they found her in her stroller crying. When he was finished, Maggie was in his lap crying and he was hugging her close as he tried not to cry.

"Dad! Dad! Mom is waking up!" Jacob said quietly as he headed down the stairs. Henry looked at his son, "Stall her. Everyone isn't here yet." Jacob nodded and headed back upstairs. His mom was justing heading out of her bedroom, "Hi, Jacob." she said. Jacob put on a causal face, "Hi, Mom. Want to play a game with me?" She smiled, but she seemed a little upset, "Why don't we let your dad join in, too?"

She headed towards the stairs, "Actually, Dad is fixing something downstairs. He told me to stay upstairs, because it too dangerous downstairs." Lucille turned around, "What happened down there?" Jacob shrugged, "I don't know, but Dad said to keep you upstairs, too." Lucille sighed, is this how her mother's day would be spend. "Okay, let's go and play that game you were talking about."

Downstairs, Henry was setting the table as he waited for everyone to arrive. He wanted all of his family and friends to come to celebrate the first mother's day since Jacob came back. The only thing he was afraid of was that his cooking was terrible. Most of the pancakes were burnt and the bacon was a little raw. The eggs were soggy and they were all out of maple syrup, because Jacob had used it to glue together an art project.

Jacob had apologized, of course and Henry could tell he felt horrible. But it was already too late and the only thing that was made right was the sausage. The doorbell rang and he checked the stairway to make sure Lucille wasn't coming down. It was empty, he sighed in relief. He answered the door, "Hey." he said. "Hi, Mr. Langston." Jenny said as she smiled up at him. Marty just nodded and Maggie smiled as she held a big container. "What do you have there, Maggie?" Henry asked with a sly smile.

"Let's just say the last time you cooked I had a little trouble eating." Henry laughed and everyone sighed in relief that he wasn't mad. "You have saved the day." Henry said hugged his niece. Maggie smiled as Henry led her to the kitchen. "What did you bring?" Henry asked as he thrown away all his burnt pancakes and soggy eggs. Maggie opened the container, "Blueberry pancakes, maple syrup and some eggs." Henry shook his head, "You are a life saver. Now if you could just save the bacon."

Maggie laughed as she saw the bacon and Henry's face. "Of course, Uncle Henry. Oh and Dad is going to be here soon. He just had some police business." Henry raised an eyebrow, "On Mother's Day?" Maggie sighed, "Yep." Henry shook his head, "Fred. Fred. Fred. Sometimes I think he takes being sheriff a little too seriously."Maggie nodded, "Yep. So where is Jacob?"

"Upstairs stalling your aunt." Maggie giggled, "He has his work cut out for him." Henry nodded in agreement, "Well you better fix this bacon before your aunt tastes some."

In the living room, Jenny was sitting on the couch with her little brother telling him about their mother. "Then she held you up the air to take a look at you and said to me and Dad that you were the beautiful little boy she had ever seen." Marty smiled, but tears were going down Jenny's face. He hugged her and asked, "So when did you realized that you were returned?" She was silent for a moment deep in thought.

"When we got returned, we just knew especially since everything was so different. Plus, Jacob told us. And then we got flashbacks to that day. The day we are all..." Marty hugged her closer, "Don't think about it. You are save now with me." She started to laugh, "Robert, I am supposed to be the one who comforts you, because I am your big sister." Marty smiled and let go of Jenny. He let her hug him instead and they both laughed.

"Go fish." Jacob said as he and his mother sat on the floor with a pile of cards in front of them. They had heard the doorbell rang and Jacob had said it was pretty just repair guys. Lucille had nodded, but she knew that Jacob and Henry were planning something.

"Oh boy. What is all that noise down there?" Lucille asked as she heard laughing. Jacob shrugged, "Who know? Probably just Dad being crazy." Lucille laughed and Jacob asked, "Have any 8's?" She shook her head, "Go fish." Jacob made his last two pairs of 8's with that card and won.

"Do you think your dad is done yet, because it is almost 8:30 and I am getting quite hungry?" Jacob shook his head, "He will call us down he is done." Lucille smiled, "Okay, so what do you want to do next?" Jacob smiled slyly, "Maybe we have a tickle fight!" Jacob tried to tickle his mother, but she wrestled him to the ground and then tickled him.

Jacob's laughs echoed downstairs, Henry's and Maggie's eyes widen as they thought of the horrible fate Jacob had to face. "Now what is really going on downstairs?" Lucille said tickling Jacob who was laughing and laughing. Jacob replied, "Nothing, Mom." He continued laughing and Lucille finally stopped. "You are a tough boy." Jacob giggled still feeling like he was being tickled.

He sat up and put a confused face on, "I have no clue what you are talking about?" Lucille laughed, "Of course you don't. But maybe if I got you that video game you have been asking for you would know?" Jacob's eyes widen, "Video game!" Lucille smiled, "So..." Jacob ran out of the room and hid inside the attic as mother surprised looking around. "Oh, he is sly." Lucille hated surprises so she started to sneak downstairs. Luckily, Henry was waiting at the bottom.

"Well. Well. What do we have here? I heard you torturing Jacob on there." Lucille smiled, "Just making sure you are okay down here." Henry crossed his arms, "Of course, you were. Now I think you should go and find Jacob before he gets lost." Lucille nodded knowing that he was definitely hiding something. She headed into the attic knowing that is where Jacob would hide. "Oh, Jacob." she called. Jacob giggled then covered his mouth as he hid behind a box.

"I hear you." Lucille said and then crept on Jacob. She started tickling him then grabbed his hand, "Come on, I want a rematch at go fish." Jacob smiled, "Okay." They headed out of the attic and back into his room. They took out the cards again and started another round.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked his mother angrily. Fred's police car was pulling up as he stared at his mother. "It is Mother's Day and I thought I would celebrate it with my family." Henry shook his head, "You are not family as far as I can tell." Fred was out of his police car and heading towards them. His mouth dropped open when he realized who was at the door.

He spoke in a loud voice filled with authority, "You here to make Henry disappear, too." His mother turned around and looked at Fred with a smile. "Fred, how are you today?" He raised an eyebrow, "Good till you arrived, now could you leave?" Margaret looked down, "If that is what you wish, but I think Jacob may want to see me." Henry shook his head, "No, I think he is busy." Margaret turned away from the door, "Good bye, my sons."

She walked away and Henry let Fred in. "What was she doing here?" Henry shrugged, "I don't know, apparently she wanted to celebrate Mother's day with us." Fred scoffed, "Yeah, not happening after all she's done." Maggie came out of the kitchen, "Dad, you are here. Can you help set the table?" Fred nodded and followed his daughter to the dining room. Henry waited five minutes before he headed up the stairs to his wife and son.

When he found them they were playing go fish and Jacob was winning. "Hey, Dad. Are you done fixing stuff?" he winked at his father. Henry smiled, "Yes, you can head downstairs to look at it." Jacob raced downstairs knowing this was a personal moment between his parents. "So, Lu, how are you today?" Lucille smiled, "Great, just playing with your son." Henry chuckled as he looked down at their forgotten game, "And I see you were losing?"

Lucille nodded, "Jacob is very good at games these days." Henry nodded, "Yep. Now do you want to come downstairs or should I carry you?" Lucille pretended to fall back and Henry caught her. He kissed her on the lips and then realized they hadn't kissed in quite awhile. They walked downstairs and into the dining room.

"Happy Mother's Day!" everyone started saying to Lucille who smiled as she sat down. "Thank You. Thank You, but I would like to wish a happy Mother's Day to you all, too. For all your mothers and those who will one day mothers." Lucille said as Maggie started passing out the plates. Lucille smiled up at her, "So when were you going to tell us?"

Maggie looked surprised, "What?" Fred raised an eyebrow, "You're having a baby!" Maggie blushed, "How did you..." she asked her aunt. Lucille laughed, "I see it in your face, my dear." Jacob and Jenny cheered, "Yay! We won't be the youngest anymore." Marty patted his sister on the head and looked at Maggie. Maggie just stared at everyone and then said, "It is true. I found out a few weeks ago. I would have told you, but I wanted to wait till the right time."

Fred shook his head, "Of course." Everyone laughed as they began to eat. Maggie kissed Marty on the lips and everyone cheered. There was talk about a wedding, when the doorbell rang. Henry went to answer it and it was his mother, again. "I am sorry to bug you, Henry. But I just wanted to give your wife a gift." She handed Henry a wrapped present and headed away.

Henry was tempted to throw it in the trash, but he decided against. He went back in the dining room and announced, "Gift time!" Jacob cheered as he gave his mother a whole stack of cards and crafts. Lucille started to look through them as Henry put a little box next to her. Lucille looked at it curiously and Henry said, "Open it."

The lid quickly disappeared off the box, "Oh my! Henry!" She took out a beautiful diamond ring and started to admire it. She placed it on her finger and then kissed Henry on the cheek. Henry smiled as he watched the rest of his family talk quietly and Jacob giving everyone cookies that he had baked. "One last gift." Henry said with an almost frightened look. He put the wrapped gift his mother had give to him and handed it to Lucille.

Lucille saw the look on his face, "What is it?" He sighed, "It's from my mother." She looked down, "Oh, might as well see what it is." She unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside was CD that had "family memories" written on it. Lucille smiled, "It looks like we have a movie to watch after breakfast." Everyone continued eating in a happy spirit and Henry kissed his wife again. Jenny and Jacob tried not to said anything about how they found it gross. And Fred talked to Maggie about her baby and how he would be the best grandfather ever.

 **Author's Note:** How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed and I hope to be updating my other resurrection stories soon. I have schoolwork so it is hard to focus on my story. I am thinking about writing a story for Father's Day, too. So please review to tell me how I did in this story.


End file.
